leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gastrodon (Pokémon)
|} Gastrodon (Japanese: トリトドン Tritodon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 30. Gastrodon have two different appearances: West Sea (pink and brown) and East Sea (blue and green), found on the respective sides of Sinnoh's mountain range. Biology Gastrodon is a sea slug-like Pokémon, and appears much the same as its pre-evolution, but it gains four more stubby legs and is noticeably larger. They both have plain black eyes with white irises, with a third eye in the center of their forehead. Like Shellos, Gastrodon has two forms. In its West Sea form, the flower-like crest it had as a Shellos has now turned into horns adorning the side of its head, which point directly upwards in a crescent moon shape. Its underside up to the bottom of its mouth is pink, its back and the top of its head is completely brown, and it has two small protrusions on its back with several pink spots dotted around them. It also has two small protrusions on its neck underneath the horns, and it has a yellow border running down its body from its head, separating the brown and the pink coloration. In its East Sea form, it retains the horns it had as a Shellos, although now fully colored green which point at a 45 degree angle. Its underside up to the bottom of its mouth is blue, its back and the top of its head is completely green, and it has two yellow "fins" adorned on its back with a third bordering its side and rear, as well as two small blue spots between them. It has a yellow border running down its body from its head, separating the blue and the green coloration. Gastrodon and its pre-evolution Shellos are examples of , though they are still able to breed. When it is threatened, it oozes purple fluid and flees. Gastrodon lives in shallow tidal pools. In the anime Major appearances Zoey's Gastrodon In Last Call — First Round!, Zoey's West Sea Shellos was revealed to have evolved into a Gastrodon. It was used alongside in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It was later used in the Contest Battles as well, winning them and assuring Zoey would make her way to the finals. Other West Sea Gastrodon debuted in Double Team Turnover!, under the ownership of Cynthia. It reappeared in Aiding the Enemy, where it was seen Aaron's Beautifly on television. It was able to defeat Beautifly in addition to 's , giving Cynthia the win. East Sea Gastrodon debuted in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, under the ownership of Paul. It battled against 's and in their match, losing against the latter. Minor appearances A West Sea Gastrodon appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, under the ownership of a competing in the . Pokédex entries . Gastrodon inhabits the shallow tidal pools of the ocean, and its sturdy shell serves to protect its body.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A 's East Sea Gastrodon first appeared in Knowledge of the Unown I. Jupiter owns a West Sea Gastrodon that debuted in Stopping Sableye. It was first used to battle , Maylene, and Candice at Lake Acuity. In The Final Dimensional Duel V, a West Sea Gastrodon appeared in a flashback on Fullmoon Island as one of the Pokémon affected by 's . It was rescued and healed by . Hapu owns an East Sea Gastrodon, which first appeared in PASM23. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} East Sea |} |} West Sea |} |} Game locations and , Fuego Ironworks (tall grass; West Sea) Routes , , and (tall grass; East Sea)}} , Fuego Ironworks (tall grass; West Sea) Routes and , Canalave City, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks ( ing; West Sea) Routes , , and , Pastoria City ( ing; East Sea)}} (West Sea) Trade (East Sea)}} |} |} }} |} |} (West Sea)}} (East Sea)}} |} |} ing; East Sea) Evolve (West Sea)}} |} |} In side games |area= , Volcano Cave}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Faldera Island}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats (West Sea) Beach: Sunny Seashore (East Sea)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within (both forms)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 Island of Haste: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 389 (West Sea) Prasino Woods: Stage 559 (East Sea)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Trump Card|Normal|Special|—|—|5}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data West Sea |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} East Sea , |special= , , }} |} Evolution West Sea East Sea Sprites Trivia * According to an interview in Nintendo Power with Ken Sugimori, and Gastrodon were originally intended for , but were not implemented due to time constraints. * Both Shellos and Gastrodon have early back sprites within the game data of ; however, there are no front sprites for these forms. * In , no in-game Trainer uses East Sea Gastrodon in battle, even on the east side of Mt. Coronet. * Prior to Generation VI, Gastrodon's body style was . Origin Gastrodon is based on a , perhaps specifically of the order . The East Sea Gastrodon seems to be based on a . Name origin Gastrodon is a combination of and don (Spanish for lord). It may also derive from , a genus of sea slug. Tritodon is a combination of from or Triton (referring to either the ) or the and ''don. It may also involve the word torito (Spanish for little bull, referring to its appearance). In other languages and |es=Gastrodon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gastrodon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=트리토돈 Tritodon|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=海牛獸 Hǎi Niú Shòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Manatee beast" }} Related articles * Zoey's Gastrodon External links |} Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Pokémon with different forms de:Gastrodon es:Gastrodon fr:Tritosor it:Gastrodon ja:トリトドン zh:海兔兽